A Place to Return
by X-Memory
Summary: One day, the mage guild, Fairy Tail, was unexpectedly visited by a pink haired stranger, Natsu Dragneel. Looking at the boy's state, the members decided to take care of him for the time being. What will happen next?
1. Prologue

**A Place to Return**

**Summary:** _One day, the mage guild, Fairy Tail, was unexpectedly visited by a pink haired stranger, Natsu Dragneel. Looking at the boy's state, the members decided to take care of him for the time being._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail**. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I merely use the characters and the story because I am one of Fairy Tail fans.

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys! Actually, this is my first story (that I post here). I'm done with the prologue, and I hope I can post the next chapter before next month. Why? That's because right now I'm facing mid term test QAQ. So, please be patient. Oh yeah, before I forget, I warn you that I'm still not getting used with English (especially in term of the vocab and grammar), so please bear with it.

* * *

**Prologue**

The leaves rustling split the night silence. Moon illuminated its light over the streets. The wind gust revealed that soundless city. Light appeared from houses. However, no sound could be heard, nor signs of human activity. It was quiet. Way too quiet, as if no one had ever there.

In such hideous night, she walked slowly and found numerous citizens lying on the road, motionless. She stood there in shock before quickly passed the street towards that building. That was very rare to see her there, but that night she deliberately came after having a premonition. She was not a future seer, but that only that day, she felt it. Walking towards the building, her eyes fell upon a shadowy figure standing in front of gate. The shadow noticed her and tried to get away from there.

"Wait! Everyone inside, what did you do to them?" she approached the figure.

"Exactly same as what I did to the town people,"

"And where do you think you're going?" By this, the distance between them is only a feet apart, causing the person before her to stop.

"Isn't it obvious? To that person's place," answered the other party without looking back.

"Don't be fool! Even if it's you, it means suicidal. At least with the other two-"

"That's too risky!" the shadow gasped in a second, realized that he had shouted unconsciously, "No.. I'm the one that person waiting for." He continued his sentence, trying to cover the feeling of insecurity.

"That doesn't mean you should go by yourself."

"..."

Getting no reply from the other party, she recognized his feeling of fear, "What are you afraid of?"

"...,"

There was a long silence between the two until the figure slowly turned his back. The ray of moon revealed his face as he opened his mouth, "... I.. saw it..."

* * *

**A/N**

**I only upload the prologue for now. I hope I can post the next chapter quickly. Also.. S****orry for my English.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Encounter

****A Place to Return****

* * *

**Summary:** _One day, the mage guild, Fairy Tail, was unexpectedly visited by a pink haired stranger, Natsu Dragneel. Looking at the boy's state, the members decided to take care of him for the time being._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail**. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I merely use the characters and the story because I am one of Fairy Tail fans. However, the idea of this story is mine.

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys! Finally I finish chapter 1! As I said, this is my first story. Thanks for reading this story.

**Warning**: Poor English. I warn you that I'm still not getting used with English (especially in term of the vocab and grammar).

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Encounter**

Magnolia Town. A merchant city in the eastern of Fiore Kingdom. With the population of 60,000, it had been affluent in magic since ancient era. There, located in the middle of town, was a famous magic guild also known to be the strongest in Fiore Kingdom, Fairy Tail.

"Great! Look at all these requests!" A tribal look man stared at a job-request board filled with papers.

"Why'd ya care?" His co-worker, a brown haired man apparently got pissed by his habit, "At least get a job first-,"

Alas, the mage sentence was cut off by the appearance of a man who eventually began to dance, "Tsk. They're hopeless,"

"Well, well, take it easy, Max!"

The sound came behind his back, and he noticed Wakaba, Macao, and Romeo who were watching them as they laughed. It did not take a minute before he joined them.

"But, you know, it's true that our popularity has increased since then."

"Ha! Increase?" Wakaba smoked his cigar as he mocked his partner, "We've become number one now! Even The Grand Magic Tournament was nothing."

"Tartaros, huh? Still can't believe we beat their members."

"Can't blame you, Max-nii, they're really monsters after all."

Wakaba laughed hearing those comments, "What? Have you guys forgotten already? We also have monsters in our side."

"Haha. That's right."

**-ooo-**

"We're back~"

That was a familiar voice, such a small and shrill voice. The rest members of Fairy Tail attentions now were at the source of voice, a flying blue cat with six people around him at the now opened door.

"We're back." A woman with beautiful scarlet hair smiled.

"Yo, Erza! You're back?"

"Yeah."

"Speak of the devil," Romeo smiled.

"Here she is. Our monster" Wakaba murmured as he smoked.

"Lu-chan, welcome back,"

"I'm back, Levy-chan." The stellar spirit mage greeted her friend back.

Erza stepped towards the bar, where an old man was sitting, "We're back, master."

"Welcome home. How's the request?"

"Something unexpected happened, but it went smoothly in the end."

"Hm."

"Thanks for your hard work." Mirajane offered Erza a drink.

"Thanks."

"We're back, Mira-nee" Lisanna, Lucy, and Wendy already joined them in the bar.

"Welcome back, everyone."

Eventually, Lisanna's eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar figure, as the elderly woman came out of a room, "Eh? Porlyusica-san?"

"Grandine?"

"I told you not to call me by that!" She mumbled.

"Why you're here?"

"Am I not allowed to come here?!" The elder woman looked at Lucy with her scary expression, making the one being looked shook her head as fast as possible.

"Porlyusica-san just checked Master's condition and even delivered herbs for our supply." Mirajane explained the situation.

"Master? Is there something wrong with Master?"

"Nothing. It just like before, Master suddenly faint,"

"That's because he's too old! That's why I always told him not to force himself. But this stubborn man never listen!" Porlyusica glared at Makarov who avoid her eyes.

Meanwhile, Mira who took a glance around the guild, noticed that something's missing, "Hm? Didn't Elfman and Gray with you?"

"They're on their way here," The wizard in armor reply, "Still, why it takes so long? I'll wait at the gate."

Her companions only gave a pathetic smile, while looking at Erza's back who now was walking to the gate.

"What happened?" Panther Lily climbed up the table.

"Lily! We're back!"

"Yeah. Welcome back, Happy. You too, Carla. So, what's happen with Gray and Elfman?"

"Well, you know…"

"It's Erza," Carla interrupted Happy, "She ordered them to carry her luggage back to the dorm."

"And it's Erza's luggage that we're talking."

Eventually, an image of Erza's luggage that she brought whenever taking a job appeared the black Exceed's mind, "I- I see.. That must be hard,"

"Right?"

**-ooo-**

Erza waiting for the two co-workers of her was observing the front gate, followed by Lucy, Wendy, and the three Exceeds. A while later, two men showed up in the front gate. The one is a good-looking, shirtless man, while the other is a big, sturdy man.

The ice-make mage reached the gate as he sighed, "We're back."

"You're slow! Gray, Elfman!" Erza shouted them without mercy.

"And whose fault do you think it is?"

"You have a problem?" The demonic face suddenly appeared on the beautiful woman face, and chickened the half-naked mage.

"N-No. Nothing. Right? Elfman?"

"Y-yeah," Elfman, despite of having such a big body, still found Erza to be frightening. He was glad that his elder sister personality had changed, "Here, your request."

"You bring them?"

"Of course, men never break their promise,"

Gray and Elfman walked into the gate, both of them brought a number of boxes. Erza, who walked into them, peered into a box handed by Gray and smiled, "Okay. Bring the others inside."

"What's that, Erza?" Lucy asked her when they had reached the door.

"Fu-fu. It's cake."

"All of them?" Carla watched the boxes brought by Elfman in disbelief. They were sure that there were at least twenty boxes in both Elfman's hands.

"Of course. Now, it's time to eat them." Erza, followed by the Elfman, went inside the hall.

It all happened when Gray and the others about to pass the door. At first, they did not realize it due to their own shadow. Then, they saw it. A shadow suddenly appeared below them -near their own shadows- as it enlarged in each seconds. Instinctively, the two mages and the Exceeds looked at the sky, and figured something about to bump into them. While the others had enough time to dodge, Gray, who was still upset because of Erza, just realized that thing which caused him to be unable to dodge it.

A loud noise came from the collision. The people around Gray were agape in shock, as they run into the black haired mage.

"Ouch-. What the hell." Gray, who was lying in his back tried to get up and felt an extra weight upon his stomach. As he intended to see what lied on him, Gray as well as the others saw it, an unconscious pink haired guy upon Gray.

_**-To be Continued-**_

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, review please


	3. Chapter 2 - A Mysterious Man

**A Place to Return**

**Summary:** _One day, the mage guild, Fairy Tail, was unexpectedly visited by a pink haired stranger, Natsu Dragneel. Looking at the boy's state, the members decided to take care of him for the time being._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail**. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I merely use the characters and the story because I am one of Fairy Tail fans. However, the idea of this story is mine.

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, sorry for the late update. I'm so sorry. Right now, I'm busy with my thesis and I don't have time to make the story. Only in times like this (in which I really on the verge of stress because of my thesis and I have an idea about the story continuation) that I can write them down. I really pray that I will graduate no more than 3,5 months later. So that I can be released from this stress because of my thesis and continue my story _"

**Warning**:

-Poor English. I warn you that I'm still not getting used with English (especially in term of the vocab and grammar).

-**Delayed updates**. I warn you that I can't update the story soon. I'm so sorry for this, really.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A Mysterious Man**

* * *

_Magnolia, The Mage Guild Fairy Tail_

_– 7 hours earlier –_

"Gah-!"

"Gray!"

"What the-"

"It's hurt- What's the-?" The Ice Magician looked up above his body. The others did the same as what he did.

"It's a person." Wendy opened her mouth first after all of them were in shock.

Lucy stared the scarlet sky above them, "Wait. Did he just fall from the sky?"

"What is he?" Erza even forgot about her cakes.

"Oi..! Wake up! It's heavy, dammit," Gray started to get piss and push the man's body before feeling something else, "Eh- Wai-"

He put down the pink haired man carefully and now, he was sure that the damp feeling in his cloth wasn't his imagination.

Erza and the others gasped in terror.

"What a terrible wound!" Wendy started to panic, "I'll heal him."

"Wait- Elfman, take him inside." As usual, Erza reacted quickly.

"Y-Yes, mam." Elfman lifted the man and brought him inside the guild.

**-ooo-**

_-present time-_

"Here you go"

"Ah, thanks," Jet grabbed the drink handed by Mira, "By the way, where're Master and the others?"

"They're inside,"

"I see.."

"But, it really surprised me, you know," Standing near her sister, Lisanna remembered the time when Elfman came back in panic. As usual, the guild members caused ruckus inside. However, everyone was turned off when Erza and the others brought an injured pink haired man inside.

"Just who is he?" Droy stuffed his chicken into his mouth.

"Beats me."

"Ah!" From the corner of her eyes, Levy recognized Lucy and her team plus Makarov and Porlyusica, "Lu-chan!"

She waved her hand so that they would sit near to her.

"Porlyusica-san, thank you for your hard work," Mira handed over a drink to the granny.

"Then, how is that guy?" It was Gajeel who started the question.

"Wendy and Porlyusica-san had finished the treatment," Lucy described the situation, "but he hasn't wake up yet."

"Is he a mage too?" Asked Levy in curious.

"It seems, yeah," Erza answer her.

Makarov sat and looked around the guild, "Mu? And why you all haven't gone home yet?"

There was a reason for him to ask that. It's merely because it was about to midnight that time. Strangely, most of the member still stayed in the guild.

"Somehow, I don't wanna go home yet."

"Me too."

"Juvia, as long as Gray-sama here, Juvia too will stay."

"Wai- Stop that." Gray tried to free himself from Juvia's hand.

"What about your wife, Wakaba?"

"Geh-"

"Don't tell me, you have a fight again?"

"No,no. Well.. Argh.. Isn't this alright, Master? There's no harm for staying here, right?"

"Mmm, yeah. It's fine, though"

"Grandine, do you want to go home? We can escort you."

"I said over and over, don't treat me like an old women. And don't call me that." She stared at Wendy, but, of course, it didn't cause the little girl to get afraid, "I will also stay here tonight."

"Hey, hey, Lu-chan, have you finish your story?"

"Yeah. I'll show you now,"

Levy waited in excitement.

However, Lucy then realized that she couldn't find her bag, "Eh? That's weird. It should be here."

"Did you forget it somewhere?"

"Mmm.. Ah. Could it be.." She seemed start to remember where her bag was, "It seems I left it inside when we're busy with that guy. Wait for me Levy-chan, I'll take it," She said that and went inside.

"Ookay.."

**-ooo-**

Quietly, Lucy walked towards the bed where the man slept. Her eyes fell upon a table next to the bed, where a small bag was laying idly.

"Ah, found it." Her hand reached for the bag.

"You found it?" A sudden voice from behind made her startled.

"Gray!" She gasped and quickly lower her voice, "What're you doing here? Even you guys too." She sighed at the sight of Erza and Wendy as well as Happy and Carla.

"What? Of course we want to read it too." Gray grinned as he said that.

"No way."

"Come on, we're team right?"

"Uh.. When it's _you_ who speak, it does sound like an order to me." She whispered so that the read hair woman wouldn't hear her, "Don't tell me, Wendy and you guys too?" She directed her eyes to the little girl and the two Exceeds.

Wendy quickly shook her head, "No.. I just tag along them."

"That right, Lucy. We don't want to read it."

"What do you mean, stupid cat?"

"Sst. Lucy. Keep down your voice-" Happy then noticed a sudden jerk from the guy in the bed, "Ah! See?" He pointed to him.

"Sorry. Wait- It's my fault now?" Lucy and the other stared at the man. Pain reflected in his face.

Gray walked towards the bed, "Hey, is this guy alright?"

Beside him, Lucy nodded in agree, "He looks suffering."

"Maybe he has a nightmare?"

"Should I give him my fish?"

"That won't help him," The white Exceed sighed.

"Look,"

Everyone's attention now fell upon the direction pointed by Erza. The man slowly blinked his eyes. Then, those eyes were slowly opened. A few seconds had passed. The man, whose eyes were still in blurry, blinked for several times to adapt his eyes. Then it looked like he had recognized the gazing of four people and two cats right before his eyes.

Erza and the others were still staring at the guy who was now frozen. He remained still with a gaping mouth.

"A-Are you okay?" Lucy was the one who broke the silence.

"Eh? Uh- I- This is-" He tried to wake up when he winced at pain.

"You can't move too much yet," Wendy said that in worry.

He looked down and grazed his left abdomen, "I- What happened?"

"This is Magnolia City. And you're now in a mage guild, Fairy Tail. We found you in front of our guild," Erza was explaining to him who looked confused.

"Found me?"

"Well, actually you fell upon me," Gray corrected her.

The boy were still looking at his abdomen as shadow covered his face, keeping it hidden from the others. Under the blanket, he clenched his hands hard. "Ah.. I see.."

"Thanks a lot for saving me," He smiled at them sincerely.

"No need. It's common to help others," As expected, Erza, who get used to talk with foreigners, smiled.

"Then.. I'll go now." He said that as he grabbed the scale like scarf and got out of the bed, start walking, "See ya!"

"Wa-"

Wendy and Lucy quickly held his arm, "You can't!"

"You're still injured"

"No, I'm fine, really. Let me go."

"What're you talking? Gray, Erza, help us."

"Oi! You've hit me with that head of yours. So, keep your shirt on, will ya,"

_Snap_. The boy twitched at Gray's comment, "What's with you, asshole! Shut up!"

"What!? That's what you're supposed to say to your lifesaver, huh?"

"I thank you already! Now, let me go, will you!?"

"Shut up, all of you. You guys're too loud!" A voice came from the door.

"Master. Porlyusica-san."

"What's going on here?" He amazed at the sight of Lucy and Wendy holding the man's arms while Gray and the man glared at each other, "Ng? Have you woken up, kid?"

"He tried to escape, Master."

"Hm? And where're you going, kid?"

"That's- I plan to think 'bout it later,"

"Are you an idiot? Then stay here for a while,"

"What!? Didn't you hear her, gramps?"

"Right now you're in our guild so you have to obey our rule. We're Fairy Tail and we won't abandon kids like you,"

"What? Am I a cat now?"

This brought tears to Happy, "I am the cat. Don't insult me.."

"Forget it. If Master said so, it's better to obey him. Or you want us to force you?" Erza's demonic face appeared before the man.

_Eek.._ "Y-Yes, mam."

"Good. Then, what's your name, kid?"

"I'm-," He looked hesitant for a second then smiling slightly at the sight of the Fairy Tail members, "It's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

_**-To be Continued-**_


End file.
